Fortune
by xxscary dreamsxx
Summary: Ty x OC ( Mentions of SOA characters, Mc, etc ) Lila tries to fit in but it's kind of difficult when you still hold ties with your MC


**This story will not follow the plot to a T. Every reference is from season 1 and 2 as that is all I've watched lmao. So enjoy. I really do not like Daphne to be quite honest, so she will not be a loved character. OC used as main, it will be OC x Ty. Im writing ty in as well. Do note that Lila, my OC, is apart of the MC. This references Sons of Anarchy but will not get into the plot line heavily.**

* * *

Waking up at 6:30 am was not something Lila wanted to do, especially when it meant that she had to get ready for a _new_ school. Since moving with her mother to Kansas City, she had only looked at schools and explored the small yet boring town. Her mother, thinking it would be beneficial, had enrolled her into Carlton's pilot program...

As Lila blindly tapped her phone to shut her alarm off, her mother decided to barge in. A cup of steaming hot coffee, hair and makeup done subtly, and a big smile on her face.

"Lila darling come on! Its time to wake up! I'll be driving you today, unless you want to take the bike?" Her mother spoke softly knowing that Lila would be cranky having to get up at such an "ungodly" hour according to her.

Lila groaned as a response, but soon became untangled from her sheets and got up. Her hair was a tangled mess as well as makeup from the day before smudged and smeared. As soon as her mother left the room, she began to make herself presentable. Taking a brush through her tangled blonde locks and wiping off the makeup only to replace it with a fresh new look.

Since it was her first day, she had to make a lasting impression. Carefully she applied her makeup, making sure it was perfect. After she was done she moved to her closet. Choosing her usual black ripped jeans, her bike boots and a plain white tee. Some may call her look straight out from _The Outsiders_ but she had just grow up with the style from her MC.

She threw on her leather vest, the patches **Redwood, Charming and Unholy Ones** stuck on there. She had moved from Charming and the MC only a week or two ago, against her own will of course. Her mother had split from her father, an brought her along to move. She was an active member of the club since she was little. She looked at Jax Teller as if he was her older brother. The MC had become somewhat of a second home as well as family for her.

She glanced into the mirror, giving herself a good once over before deciding she was okay. She made her way downstairs, making a beeline towards the coffee pot. A cup was already set out by her mother as well as a plate of cooked toaster waffles. Her mother came down shortly after she was done with breakfast and her first dose of caffeine.

"Hon-" She cut herself off upon seeing Lila's outfit, " You can't wear that, not here Lila... Not here..."

"Mother, I am wearing this whether you like it or not. I'm taking the bike, I'll see you" Lila seemed to rush the words out, grabbing her keys, and making a quick exit to her bike. Her bike, a shiny cherry red Harley-Davidson similar to that of Jax's, was parked out front their small two story home. Her bike roared to life, most likely waking up the neighbors who lived only a couple hundred feet away. Before she took off, she grabbed a cigarette from her hidden pack and lit it. She needed something to get through this day at least...

The ride to her new school was at most a 25 minute thanks to early morning traffic. On the way she had smoked about four cigarettes already, hoping her anxiety would have gone away by now. Pulling into the school, another nearly finished cigarette in hand, she received many wondering yet judgmental looks from parents and students. She decided to park in the guest spot, until she had bought her parking pass or whatever they had called it here. Similar, lighter bikes of different makes and brands stood away from hers.

Walking into the school, more kids started to look at her signing away. She didn't know a lick of ASL, so everything that they were doing was beyond confusing. At least their were signs for her to follow to the office. After receiving a small walk through of the school as well as her schedule she was ready to start her day. Sticking out like a sore thumb as is, her first class was English, and nobody but another pilot kid spoke. She tried her hardest to follow what the teacher was saying, even making the other speaking student recite it back to her. Yet, she still grasped nothing.

Moving on through her schedule, it was the same shit to but it subtly. Although she had met a girl named Bay. She seemed to be nice, helping her through history, math, and even science. Though to Lila, she seemed to be in her own world filled with drama... Once her day had ended at school, she used the "I need to see the nurse" excuse to leave campus early. It seemed as if Bay had a similar idea too, as she saw the girl hop into her truck. She passed by the girl, giving her a nod as she did. Bay honked back in response, through her small bike's mirrors a smile plastered on her face.

Lila pulled over, well as much over and she could to let Bay come beside her in the small parking lot.

"Hey Lila!", she exclaimed, "Do you want to like come over? If you don't have any plans of course, I have a couple of friends coming over too."

Over her bikes roar, " Sure... I'll follow you?" She yelled to Bay.

Bay nodded in a response, and it took a second for her to get her car to jump into gear. Lighting a quick cigarette, earning her a confused stare from Bay as she did, they were on their way...

* * *

 **Let me know if you liked this or not! Jax will play a part in her life, but I will not delve into the plotline or other characters.**


End file.
